Pitt'o Nili (Earth-8096)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-80920 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Infiltrator | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 21 | HistoryText = A Skrull sent to infiltrate the Avengers, impersonating Captain America. The infiltration begins When Captain America returned from Asgard after a battle against Loki, the Skrull waited until the Super-Soldier was alone in his room. He then promptly knocked Captain America out and signaled to his superiors that he was in position. As the 'First Avenger' He was also present when Hawkeye invited the Thing and the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four to play cards while Iron Man and Wasp went to the Baxter Building as their inviters Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman were still there (Humorously, he couldn't remember who the Human Torch was). When the Doombots attacked the mansion, he participated in the battle. Later, after regrouping with Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic, they realized that the Wasp and Invisible Woman were captured by Doctor Doom. Skrull-Cap then accompained the group in their rescue mission to Latveria. Later, when Tony visited Stark tower for 'his' new shield, him and Black Panther also visited. He also covered Colonel Rhodes get to his War Machine Armor. Captain AmeriSkrull helped take out some AIM agents before Stark arrived in his new Mark 9 Armor. When Baron Zemo sought out the Avengers' help in taking down the Enchantress, he mistook Skrull-Cap for the real one. Later when the Enchantress attacked, Captain AmeriSkrull let Zemo get hit. After the fight was over, he approached Zemo, who said the Captain had changed. His only response was a dark "You have no idea who I am". Revelation When out at a pizzeria to celebrate Ms. Marvel's inaguration, the Griffin attacked. But much like the rest of the Avengers, he simply watched Ms. Marvel fight the villan. | Powers = Shapeshifting: Like all Skrulls, the Captain America Imposter is able to rearrange the molecules of his body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that he chooses. Mimicry: A typical Skrull ability, he can mimic sounds and voices. This is mainly used in conjunction with the shapes he changes into (in this case, Steve Rogers' voice). As Captain America: Seemingly those of Steven Rogers (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers (Earth-616)#Powers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers (Earth-616)#Powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In almost every episode, he appeared, there is one alluding detail that reveals to the audience that he is not the real Captain America (For example in Acts of Vengeance his shadow when looking at Baron Zemo was his Skrull shadow) | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Captain America